This invention relates generally to mechanisms used to clean tubular items and more particularly to mechanisms used to sterilize as well.
The apparatus of this invention is particularly well suited for endoscope cleaning and sterilization. Other areas of application include: dental tools, surgical instruments, implants, etc.
Endoscopes are flexible tubes having a multiplicity of endings. Merely soaking endoscopes in a sterilant or detergent is unacceptable since numerous pockets exist within the tubing where the sterilant or detergent cannot reach effectively. This leaves areas of contamination within the endoscope. With the prevalence of highly contagious diseases such as hepatitis B and Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome, sterilization or disposal of all medical tools becomes mandatory.
Once used, endoscopes are usually discarded due to the complexity in getting the endoscope sterilized before any subsequent uses. Endoscopes themselves are extremely expensive so their disposal after one use is seen as wasteful since the structural integrity of the endoscope has not been jeopardized by its use, only its sterile nature.
It is clear from the foregoing that there is a significant need for a device which will assist in cleaning a device and improve the sterilizing effects.